Winter of the living dead
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Cuando los muertos caminan, los muros, las estacas y las espadas no sirven de nada. el invierno está sobre la ciudad y con este, a Westeros ha llegado una amenaza implacable. ellos no diferencian entre bueno o malo, entre explorador de la guardia o bandolero. solo quieren sangre. y carne, carne humana. AU
1. Prólogo: se acerca el invierno

Nota aclaratoria: este fanfic constará de varios capítulos, aún no sabemos con certeza cuántos ni qué tan largos, pero será una historia grande. Es un universo medianamente alternativo, luego entenderán por qué ocupamos la palabra "medianamente".

Dieciocho personajes distintos que tienen relaciones los unos con los otros, se enfrentarán a un peligro desconocido. Se acerca el invierno, y con ello los muertos caminan. En estas ocasiones, ni los muros, ni espadas ni estacas sirven de nada, y eso lo tendrán que averiguar cinco exploradores de la guardia de la noche, una banda destruida de criminales, una familia destrozada por el horror de la sangre y algún que otro personaje suelto, perjudicado por aquella terrible amenaza.

Esta historia la comparto con Aredian Baratheon, y humildemente esperamos que este prólogo les guste y les resulte interesante.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, tan solo la historia nos pertenece.

Prólogo:.

Asha Greyjoy abrió los ojos con espanto. No quería creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear con fuerza en las costillas, como si quisiera abrirse camino entre ellas a martillazos y salir a la superficie. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido miedo de verdad, pero en esta ocasión, sin dudas, esa sensación opresora estaba presente.

-Lo siento mucho –Susurró en voz baja y suave Varis, el comandante mayor. Era un hombre rechoncho y empolvado, con ojillos porcinos y astutos que todo lo escrutaban perspicazmente.

Asha no quería que notasen su consternada angustia. Era una militar, guerrera por naturaleza, una hija del hierro como decía su padre, y no iba a dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos en presencia de su comandante y jefe. -¿Está usted seguro? –Preguntó con voz casi átona.

-Todo lo seguro que puede estar un hombre que depende de los pajaritos –Respondió él con una cansada sonrisa. Se removió en el asiento para buscar en los cajones del escritorio, algo que pretendía mostrarle. Asha abrió los ojos cuando el superior le entregó un papel perfectamente doblado y lacrado con el sello negro de su institución, la que se hacía llamar Guardia de la Noche.

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó ella, sombría. Advirtió que le temblaba la mano cuando intentó coger la carta y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. La sala estaba perfectamente decorada con una sencilla belleza, un par de sillas distribuidas aquí y allá y cuadros de distintas escenas colgando de las paredes, pero sus ojos oscuros no encontraron paz en lo que veía.

-Es la dirección que hemos recibido, Greyjoy –Volvió a hablar Varis con cortesía casi empalagosa. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, escuchando. –Pienso mandar una partida de seis hombres a...

-No –Rebatió la joven con más brusquedad de la que habría querido. Su voz firme como la de su madre resonó en la atestada salita y por un momento el comandante se tapó la boca con la mano, ofendido. –no... es mi hermano. Debo... debo ir yo por él.

La voz se le había quebrado al final de la frase, y Asha se odió profundamente por ese hecho. No quería pensar en el chiquillo que probablemente estaba muriendo de hambre, abandonado a su suerte, encerrado en aquel lugar que hasta ahora desconocía, rodeado por esos seres tan espeluznantes que incluso a ella le revolvían el estómago. Se puso a pensar en el niño de su infancia, en el jovencito de su adultez y a penas se le formó la sonrisa, desapareció de su rostro al instante, Transformándosele en una mueca de tristeza infinita, en cenizas la momentánea alegría que, muy súbita, llegó a su intranquila alma de hermana mayor.

Tres hijos varones había engendrado la entrepierna de Balon Greyjoy. Rodrik, tan campante en su motocicleta roja, sonriendo cada vez que llevaba una chica a su cama; Maron, cruel como él solo, siempre aprovechándose del más débil; Theon, tímido cuando niño, asustadizo como una doncella, de joven tan simpático, soberbio y arrogante, con la mueca cínica y burlona adornando su rostro fino y moreno. Tres hombres fuertes, saludables, de los que su padre se sentía orgulloso, y sin embargo...

-Todos están muertos –Dijo a la nada, sin medir la atrocidad de sus pensamientos, pero en el momento que esas terribles palabras salieron de su garganta sintió el latigazo del dolor inundándola, traspasándola como una bala. Cuando los ojos de Varis, tan confundidos como comprensivos, se fijaron en la joven muchacha, ella sintió que se derretía de tristeza, rabia e impotencia.

-Entiendo tu dolor, Greyjoy. –El comandante estiró una de sus regordetas manazas para tomar la de la exploradora, pero ella la retiró de la mesa con agilidad. Su afilada nariz se dilató por la cólera.

-No, usted no entiende un carajo –Espetó con furia injustificada. Se puso en pie, de modo que la silla rechinó contra el suelo y miró intensamente a su interlocutor. –Iré yo, tengo que hacerlo.

Varis tomó una bocanada del aire enrarecido que lograba respirarse en la salita. Se lo notaba acongojado. –Asha –Dijo sin rastro de animadversión a pesar de las antipáticas palabras que había pronunciado la mujer. –Exploradores mejores que tú, militares viejos y con experiencia, han...

-No me importa –Lo interrumpió ella con fiera determinación. Apartó un mechón oscuro de su frente y carraspeó, evitando dejar entrever siquiera una ínfima parte de su tristeza. –Allí está mi hermano. No lo voy a dejar solo si eso es lo que cree.

-Tus hermanos somos nosotros, la Guardia de la Noche. –Habló el comandante con amabilidad. -Protegíamos Westeros de los países desarrollados que nos querían conquistar, ahora tenemos que lidiar con cosas más oscuras, pero seguimos estando unidos. Nosotros, Tyrion y Bowen, Jeor y Grenn, Tyene y Arianne, somos tu verdadera familia.

Asha pensó un instante sobre aquello. Desde pequeña en su casa en las lejanas islas del Hierro, donde el mar pegaba contra las rocas en un vaivén casi lujurioso, y el aire olía a sal a cada momento que uno respirase, muy lejos de la tierra de siempre invierno donde ahora se hallaba, había oído historias fascinantes sobre la guardia de la noche. Era un ejército preparado que se condicionaba en el más adverso clima. Luchaba tanto por sobrevivir como en la guerra contra los países desarrollados que deseaban conquistar Westeros. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, incluso España y Portugal; habían tratado de domar el indómito paraje, buscando entrada por las montañas arenosas de Dorne, el mar indómito de Bastión de Tormentas, por Riverlands e incluso haciendo vanos esfuerzos por tomar la capital, Desembarco del Rey. Todo aquello había resultado infructuoso, pues las tropas del país habían resistido, férreas y constantes, hasta estos tiempos. La muchacha, creada en sol y playa, había decidido desde niña ser parte de aquel movimiento militar, y hasta ahora no se arrepentía de esa elección. No tomaría esposo, no engendraría hijos, se consagraría para la defensa de su patria con su cuerpo y alma. Había conocido gente maravillosa, rió mucho y se había asustado, pero nunca dejó de mantener correspondencia con sus verdaderos parientes. Alannys su madre, Balon, Rodrik y Maron; incluso con el pequeño Theon a quien había dejado de ver cuando tenía diez años.

-Ustedes son mi casa ahora –Dijo Greyjoy con toda la serenidad que pudo componer, pues el golpe de la sonrisa de un Theon adolescente le había golpeado con fuerza en el corazón. –Pero no son mi familia. Soy una nacida del hierro, hija de...

-... de un hombre muerto –Terminó Varis, duro, implacable pero a la vez tan comprensivo como siempre. –Si quieres terminar muerta tú también...

-Si no puedo proteger a mi propia familia –Saltó la mujer, airada – ¿Cómo quieres que me pueda llamar exploradora de la guardia de la noche? Hay cosas muertas por todos lados, están asolando Westeros y han llegado a la ciudad invernal. Tengo que salvar a mi hermano. Tengo que salvar a los que están con él, Varis, o mi honor de Greyjoy quedará manchado por siempre.

Asha no se despidió, no le echó una última mirada al comandante, no hizo nada más que darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido. Sentía el peso de sus dos hachas arrojadizas colgando de la cintura, prestas y fieles como siempre, y el roce del papel contra la carne le indicaba que aún sostenía la carta en la mano. se detuvo unos pasillos más al norte de la sala del comandante. Las luces fluorescentes iluminaban el suelo de baldosas, las paredes blancas como la nieve eran tan frías como la misma, pudo constatar ella cuando apoyó la mejilla en una. Rompió el sello con una ansiedad parecida a la que había sentido tiempo atrás, y logró ver solo una dirección mecanografiada en el papel en blanco. Un hospital en pleno centro de la ciudad invernal, de aquello se trataba, allí se hallaba el menor y último de los hijos varones de Balon. Para llegar tendría que descender la colina donde se hallaba asentado Blackhaven, una de las tres sedes de la guardia de la noche. Aquello no le costaría. Había bajado por esa colina nevada incontables veces. El problema eran esas cosas.

Un nudo se le formó en su garganta al recordar los múltiples informes que habían recibido de los exploradores. Waymar Royce, un hombre muy valiente (o muy estúpido, dirían algunos) había bajado desde Refugionegro con una guarnición de veinte hombres armados con las mejores pistolas que poseía la guardia. Se había notificado de importantes desapariciones en la ciudad Invernal, el pueblo enorme de Dreadfort y Bastión Kar, todas localidades relativamente cercanas al cuartel, y los veinte que había elegido el susodicho señor partieron para no volver. Benjen Stark lo había seguido, esta vez con seis hombres, sin volver tampoco. El único que había podido comunicarse con la Guardia antes de desaparecer había sido...

-Asha –Interrumpió su meditación una voz masculina que conocía demasiado bien. Se dio la vuelta, desesperada por una palmadita de esas que en las Islas del Hierro solían darse los marineros. Bronn Blackwaters estaba parado frente a ella, con su cabello negro grueso y sus impactantes ojos negros. Lucía en sus labios una mueca insolente parecida a la de su hermano menor. –Supe lo que ha pasado. Lo siento mucho, el bestia de Theon me había caído bien al final.

-No está muerto –Dijo ella en tono cansino, casi sin esperanzas de que eso fuera cierto. Respiró profundo y el aire frío le llenó los pulmones de inmediato. –Iré a buscarlo.

-Te deseo muchísima suerte –Bronn la miró como si quisiera comérsela, y a Asha no le eran extrañas esas miradas. Él era dos años mayor que ella, y habían compartido más de una noche bajo las mantas negras de sus habitaciones. Era un hombre de constitución fuerte y rostro atractivo, juguetón, pícaro. Lo que más había agradado a la mujer era que siempre traía a mano un preservativo para cuando lo necesitaran.

-¿No me acompañarás? –Dejó mostrar la sorpresa que esas palabras le habían provocado. Miró a Bronn de hito en hito, consternada.

-Ni de coña, Asha. No voy a salir de Blackhaven si puedo evitarlo. –El hombre señaló hacia fuera con un gesto lánguido de la cabeza, y la chica se fijó en el exterior nevado. -¿Sabes lo que está pasando allá, en la ciudad invernal? Yo te lo diré, aunque tal vez ya te haya quedado claro. «Cosas muertas en los bosques. Cosas muertas en el agua ».

Había citado las palabras de memoria, y eso hizo que el corazón de la mujer latiera con fuerza de una emoción terriblemente parecida al miedo. Retomó entonces sus reflexiones anteriores. El único que había podido comunicarse con la guardia antes de desaparecer había sido Cotter Pyke, el tercer enviado. Asha tenía estrecha relación con aquel anciano de rostro severo y aspecto impetuoso, él le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía sobre las armas y la defensa con las pistolas. Había escrito un mensaje de texto que envió a la centralita con sus últimas fuerzas. El texto rezaba así. «No podemos volver, ni salvar a nadie. Hay cosas muertas en los bosques. Cosas muertas en el agua. El azul me llama.»

Estaba muerto. Su mentor estaba muerto, al igual que Benjen el cauto, y también Waymar Royce el temerario, y mujeres tan valientes como Meera Reed, Obara Arena y Osha. Todos, todos habían salido de Blackhaven para no volver jamás, y ella se estaba arriesgando a hacer lo mismo. Bronn era un idiota y un cobarde. La guerrera le dio un puñetazo en el labio, sin contenerse. Un golpe tan fuerte que hizo saltar la sangre de una herida recién hecha. Él se tambaleó, inestable sobre sus pies, y Asha solo sabía que quería hacerlo papilla allí en el suelo. Se estaba preparando para lanzar una patada a la ingle del hombre, cuando sintió una mano de hierro apretándole el brazo.

-Cuidado, Greyjoy –Dijo una voz baja y gruñona junto a su oreja. Ella se dio lentamente la vuelta, y un aliento a ajo le dio de pleno en la nariz, casi noqueándola por un instante. –Te estamos vigilando, niña. ¿Qué hacías?

Ella no era una niña ni mucho menos, tenía veintisiete años bien vividos y disfrutados, pero desde luego aquel hombre no era joven y por aquello no la trataba como un igual. Tenía una barba castaña ribeteada de blanco allí donde las canas asomaban, un rostro adusto, uñas mugrientas y un aroma medio pestilente. Asha lo conocía, era un hombre leyenda en la Guardia de la Noche. Se trataba de Yoren. Sintió como el color le asomaba a las mejillas.

-Estaba persuadiendo a un hermano para que me acompañase en una misión –Refunfuñó de mala gana ante la mirada persistente de Yoren. Este enarcó una ceja, seguro de que no estaba utilizando el mejor método.

-La escoria siempre es escoria, Greyjoy –Habló esta vez una segunda voz menos grave, pero no por ello se le podía quitar importancia. Giró la cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba. Allí, recto y campante, con sus ojos grises brillando sonrientes y una trenza recogiendo su cabello largo y gris, Qhorin Mediamano se apoyaba tranquilamente en una pared. –Con nosotros no necesitarás persuasión, hermana. Estamos contigo.

Por unos momentos, Asha Greyjoy no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo el par de leyendas de la Guardia, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la conversación, la carta impresa con la dirección del hospital y su charla con Bronn. Sintió entonces que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho y le dieron unas locas ganas de reír a carcajadas y de gritar de terror. Saldría. Iría a la ciudad invernal, más allá de la colina, atravesando el Agasajo y llegando hasta las cosas muertas de las que hablaba Cotter Pyke en su breve y terrorífica misiva.

-unas guerras se ganan con pistolas y bombas –Agregó una tercera voz que a Greyjoy no le costó reconocer. Sabía que si se volteaba hacia ella, vería unos ojos verdes con motitas doradas, un rostro en el que la severidad estaba tan impresa como la carta que le habían dado. –Otras se ganan con letras y fax. ¿Pero cómo vamos a ganar una guerra aquí ocultos?

Tywin Lannister miró a la muchacha, y sintió un arrebato de agradecimiento. La acompañarían en esta travesía. ¿Cuánto duraría? No estaba segura, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de salir con vida de ella. Cuando se giró para hablarles a todos, su capa negra, señal de su servicio en la Guardia hizo un leve frufrú al rozar el suelo.

-Vale, entonces yo también voy. –Bronn, con el labio aún sangrante, se puso junto a Asha y la tomó de la cintura suavemente. Ella le dio un codazo y se lo sacudió con fuerza, pero tampoco podía negar las ganas que tenía de volver a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Y así, los cinco exploradores, con tywin Lannister a la cabeza, fueron a notificarle al comandante Varis que partirían esa misma noche, con provisiones y un carro de la guardia, hacia la ciudad invernal. Seguramente los esperaban muchos peligros, aventuras y las cosas muertas de las que habló con horror Cotter Pyke, pero Asha Greyjoy se sentía bien. Porque de igual modo, era más que seguro que encontraría en ese hospital a su hermano, rodeado por aquellos seres repugnantes. Y a pesar de que las pistolas le desagradaban tomó una para sí, con municiones, y otra con la que proveer de protección al chiquillo de dieciocho años, cautivo de los muertos.

Mientras subían al coche y Tywin, que era el piloto, ponía la llave en el contacto, Asha se abrazó a sí misma, temblando de frío. Se acercaba el invierno, eso era seguro. ¿qué pasaría en el final?


	2. Amenaza en el venado borracho

La luna en menguante brillaba como un lucero en el cielo, hasta que las nubes como barcos de piratas, con cascos y velas negras, se interpusieron en su camino, cegando toda claridad nocturna.

A las afueras de la ciudad invernal, solo los huargos tenían el valor para aullar y amenazar a todo el que osara entrar en su territorio, ya fue algo vivo o muerto.

La metrópoli, vacía,tapiada, abandonada a simple vista, pero no; corazones se podía oír, latiendo débiles, hambrientos, acongojados y suplicando por seguir latiendo un día más. En el interior de un pub, llamado "El venado borracho", tres siluetas se movían torpemente, buscando la manera de encender las luces de aquel antro de mala muerte.

-La noche es oscura y alberga horrores – repetía por enésima vez en aquel día, la voz de una mujer.

-Cállate ya, mujer –reprochaba un hombre con una voz desprovista de toda calidez.

-He dado con los fusibles – menciono una tercera voz. La de un hombre también, pero con un tono mas sumiso y afable que la de los anteriores.

De pronto, las bombillas centellearon repetidas veces, haciendo que las tres personas que allí se encontraban, tuviesen que cerrar los ojos. Llevaban horas sumidos en la oscuridad del horror y la noche, esos destellos eran puñales que se hendían en los ojos con un fervor inhumano.

El venado borracho era aun mas desagradable por dentro, que en el exterior. Polvo y suciedad lo poblaban. Botellas más vacías que llenas, insectos correteando por el suelo a sus anchas, además de moho recorriendo paredes y techo.

-Los muertos caminan – dijo la mujer pelirroja vestida con vestido, zapatos de tacón y un enorme y grueso chaquetón, todo de rojo, mientras se ponía a mirar por las rendijas de la ventada medio tapiada, el horizonte negro y de mortandad que asolaba desde largo tiempo la ciudad. Se apretó el chaquetón aun mas al cuerpo y se volvió para mirar a su compañero – el dios rojo nos castiga a todos, por esos que creen en los falsos dioses.

-Melisandre, por favor… – escupió entre dientes el hombre que no tenía calidez en su voz. Era alto y delgado. De ojos azules desprovistos de alegría y cabellera morena, aunque empezaba a decaer en volumen, detalle fácilmente visible por la blanca frente y las entradas. No iba de rojo como la mujer. Tejanos azules medio rotos, botas negras y una camiseta de tirantes blanca manchada de aceite de motor, que dejaba admirar no solo si figura atlética, sino también, el tatuaje que adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Una calavera con la mandíbula abierta, escupiendo una nota musical - …tu dios nunca ha existido, así como tampoco los demás que mencionan los viejos. El Septon Supremo hablaba y hablaba de cómo toda justicia y bondad emana de los Siete, pero siempre que vi justicia y bondad fue en hombres. – soltó un bufido y se sentó sobre la barra, entre las botellas vacías de whiskey y los polvorientos periódicos – esto es obra del hombre como todo lo demás.

-Stannis, mi pobre hombre – hablaba mientras contoneaba sus caderas de izquierda a derecha. Un baile apasionado, como las llamas de una ardiente hoguera. Se agarró de uno de los brazos del hombre y con la otra mano, le acaricio suavemente la nuca – esos dioses son tan falsos como los dragones. Dios solo hay uno, tenemos que acabar con todos los herejes y falsos creyentes. – El hombre la miro a sus ojos de fuego durante unos segundos, ella se iba acercando cada vez mas, pero cuando notaba ya le notaba el aroma del aliento, él salto de la barra y tomo distancias – hay que tener fe.

-Fe – repitió jactanciosamente – No hay ningún Dios mujer; todos son una mentira. Puedes llamarlo los siente, el dios ahogado, el de los muchos rostros o dios del fuego, la dura verdad, la verdad verdadera es que ninguno de ellos es real. Somos dueños de nuestros actos, solo nosotros nos podemos salvar. Solo el hombre salvara al hombre.

hubo una pausa en la que solo le escuchaba el silbar del viento de invierno. Y muy de vez en cuando se podía distinguir como "ellos" arrastraban sus muertos pies por el suelo y sus muertas gargantas escupían susurros de muerto - ¿Y Davos?

Melisandre bajo a las bodegas, mientras Stannis subía al piso superior, a las habitaciones. La escalera de madera restallaba con cada pisada. Algunos de los tablones estaban tan carcomidos por las termitas, que era mas seguro saltarlos por encima. A medida que subía, no podía evitar fijarse en los cuadros colgados por la pared. Ilustraciones de antiguas batallas. Fusilamientos a traidores. Asedios a ciudades. Retratos de reyes. Todos tiempos mejores, eso seguro. Avanzo por estrecho corredor hasta las habitaciones. En realidad era un ático y camas, lo que se decía camas, no eran. Un par de colchones tirados en el suelo y un par de mantas viejas para taparse del frio de la noche. Dormían los tres arrebujados los unos con los otros, pues esos cobertores, tenían más agujeros que la boca desdentada de un viejo de noventa años, además, de que olía a carroña mohosa.

Davos estaba acurrucado en una esquinita de su colchón. Tenía más apariencia de carpintero que de motero rebelde. Sus prendas iban de unas botas marrones, unos pantalones de pana marrón oscuro, una camiseta interior y una camisa de felpa a cuadros verdes y negros. Era un hombre menudo, de pelo y ojos castaños y una barba corta salpicada de hebras grises. Además de la falta de las últimas falanges de los dedos de la mano izquierda, salvo el pulgar, las cuales llevaba al cuello en una bolsita de cuero, a modo de amuleto de la suerte.

Stannis lo observo como quien observa un osezno hibernando. Se conocían desde hacia varios años, desde su estancia en la prisión de Rocadragon. Davos tuvo una leve condena por contrabandista, mientras que Stannis, le cayeron más años, por fratricidio. Conectaron desde el primer día y desde entonces, eran casi inseparables. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en prisión, muchos se atrevían a decir que no solo era amistad lo que les unía, sino algo mucho más intimo. En caso de ausencia de mujeres, cuando los instintos más primitivos dominaban a un hombre, cualquier agujero es bienvenido.

-Habláis como urracas y decís las mismas estupideces – les dijo una vez Stannis a un grupo de presos, que se hacían llamar los Titiriteros Sangrientos – Callaros de una vez

Mas buenos tiempos pensó el moreno, antes de que la mano de la mujer se le posara en el hombro con el peso de una pluma. Melisandre no solo era una mujer llena de misterio e intriga, pocos las conocían realmente. Muchos pensarían que es una mujer fácil, porque se ofrece a cualquier hombre digno, pero en realidad, era como una mantis religiosa. Podías copular con ella porque no, pero después de hacerlo, te mataba con su religioso fervor; te susurraba cálidas palabras al oído durante el acto y al momento, te convertías en su marioneta, en su juguete. ¿Stannis y Davos eran marionetas de ella? No, en absoluto. Con Davos nunca consumió, el ex contrabandista se mantenía fiel a su esposa, probablemente difunta a esas alturas y a Stannis; él por el contrario, si que mantuvo relaciones al menos una vez con la mujer; permanecía hechizado hasta cierto punto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era fiel a si mismo, sobretodo, si Davos estaba presente para frenar cualquier acto ilícito de violencia desmedida.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando la noche se tornaba aun más oscura y perpetua, Davos Seaworth despertó de su sueño reparador. No recordaba que se hubiera tapado con la manta. La aparto hacia un lado, se estiro los entumecidos músculos y bajo con los demás. Melisandre estaba seleccionando un disco de la maquina de música y Stannis miraba por la ventana. Cuando vio a Davos, le indico con la mano que se acercara a él. El moreno lo agarro por los hombros y lo empujo a que viera a través de las rendijas de los tablones de madera.

-¿Los ves? – Le pregunto susurrándole en el oído desde su espalda - ¿Los oyes? Están ahí, esperando el momento para devorarnos. –Davos sentía el acalorado pecho palpitante de su compañero en la espalda. Sudores fríos le recorrían el cuerpo al notarlo tan próximo a él. Las noches, eran aun más espantosas. El contrabandista no conciliaba el sueño, cuando les tocaba dormir pegados mientras la mujer roja hacia las guardias nocturnas – Canta Davos, canta esa canción que compusiste a Marya mientras estábamos en Rocadragon.

-Me da vergüenza – dijo tímidamente

-¿Vergüenza? Cosas más vergonzosas hicimos en otros tiempos.

Stannis le rodeo el cuello con el brazo, haciendo que se adhirieran aun más si es que era posible. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera, diría que son dos enamorados, disfrutando de su amor y el roce de sus pieles.

-Vamos, adelante – le incito nuevamente, al tiempo que una aterciopelada melodía nacía de la maquina de música, enmudeciendo el terror de la noche y embriagando el local con dulces violines.

- Si alguien juzga mi vida contigo, y te dice a pesar del dolor, si me acusan de no haber tenido la fe para darte todo lo que soy, si me dices que nunca he creído en la magia, la luz de neón, si me acusan… - un sentimiento le ahogo y le apretó el corazón hasta dejarlo sin hablar; las dos palabras que venían a continuación le aterraban, no por el significado de ellas, sino por la persona a las que se las estaba recitando

-Mi amor – continuo Stannis aun susurrante en el oído de Davos

-Hoy te digo que yo sólo soy… Culpable por haber aprendido a querer, por haber escuchado tu voz y culpable de haberte tenido…

-Y de darte calor – siguió el moreno clavando sus ojos en los de Davos, quien evitaba cualquier contacto visual, por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder.

-Culpable por haber… - era incapaz de terminar la estrofa, las palabra se le amontonaban en la garganta, pero ninguna salía de sus labios

- esperando tu amor – finalizo Stannis, al tiempo que un ruido rugió feroz en el exterior.

Los dos hombres se separaron de la ventana y se juntaron en el centro, donde aguardaba Melisandre. La mujer les tendió las armas. Para Stannis una carabina M4, para Davos una escopeta antidisturbios y para ella, una mp5. Se mantuvieron en silencio, a la espera. La paciencia era una virtud muy preciada en aquellos tiempos de bestias, lobos, leones, grajos, cuervos y muertos. De pronto un ser repugnante empezó a embestir la ventana, una, dos, hasta tres veces, antes de dar paso a reventar uno de los tablones y meter sus delgados y podridos brazos de color morado azulado con pinceladas verdes.

Minutos después, ya no era un muerto quien se agolpaba fuera, sino una docena de ellos, los que se aglomeraban, empujándose los unos a los otros, para ser los primeros en devorar las claras y vivas carnes de las tres personas que allí se ocultaban.

-No tenemos munición suficiente –maldijo Stannis. Sin mediar palabra, empujo a los otros dos, escaleras arriba. Mientras él ascendía, iba rompiendo a pisotones los escalones para que nadie subiera

Los zombies se amontonaban donde antes estaban las escaleras; alzaban los brazos intentando atrapar los pies de Melisandre, quien se posiciono en el borde de la entrada del ático. Un leve empujón de cualquiera de los dos o una fuerte ráfaga de viento y caería irremediablemente al vacío de muertos. La mujer se corto con un cuchillo la palma de la mano y dejo que la sangre goteara sobre los que clamaban comida.

-¿Os gusta la sangre verdad? – les pregunto con voz hipnótica. Los otros dos, pasaban de su palabrería; a veces le daban ataques de locura transitoria. Cuando no le daba por hablar con el fuego, lo hacia a las sombras de la noche y en esa ocasión, le había dado por hablar con los muertos – Os gusta su color, os gusta como sabe

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Davos con el rostro de un niño pequeño inundado por el miedo

-Sobrevivir, Davos – dijo Stannis tumbándose en el colchón y llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas – como hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Sobrevivir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – de los tres era el único que se mostraba mas consciente ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Melisandre tenía una fe ciega en su dios, decía que solo él podría salvarlos. Stannis se mantendría siempre férreo como el acero, nunca flaqueaba y seguro que era capaz de sobrevivir desnudo en las montañas del norte en pleno invierno, si se lo proponía. Pero Davos no, él era normal. Ni un fanático excéntrico, ni ningún acérrimo luchador; solo un vulgar hombre procedente de la más baja cuna.

¿Qué futuro les esperaba a partir de ahora? ¿Qué harían cuando se terminaran las provisiones? ¿Los rescataría alguien? ¿Había esperanzas para la raza humana? Si hay dioses crearon a las ovejas para que los lobos pudieran comer carne y a los débiles, para que los fuertes jugaran con ellos. Nunca nadie hablo antes de que crearon también a los muertos vivientes.

Los tres suspiraron y antes de dormir se alegraron interiormente por motivos diferentes. Melisandre de contar con dos apuestos hombres para ella sola. Davos por seguir con vida y estar al lado de sus amigos. Stannis…bueno, él directamente pasaba de todo y nunca se alegraba de nada.


	3. El bardo y la aprendiz

Los puños del hombre al avanzar provocaban un leve ruido de silbido a los oídos desarrollados de la niña. La respiración de los contendientes era corta, pequeña, perdida en el siseo que las suelas de los zapatos provocaban al pisar cuando se movían, uno en torno al otro, lanzando puñetazos y complicadas técnicas de ataque. Él, ágil y rápido como debía serlo un sensei, esquivaba todos los golpes, danzando por el galpón como si fuera su pista de baile, y ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo, comenzando a jadear ya por el esfuerzo y el continuo movimiento.

Un mechón de pelo empapado en sudor se le deslizó del atado rústico que se había hecho, le cayó sobre la frente y le estorbó la visión en los ojos. La niña se lo echó hacia atrás con el dorso de la mano en un movimiento espontáneo que no le llevó más de un segundo, pero fue lo que el anciano necesitaba para atacar. Lanzó un puñetazo que no pudo esquivar, el cual le dio por debajo del seno derecho y le arrancó un suspiro de dolor. No contento con eso, él avanzó con sus zancadas ligeras hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Le puso un puño de hierro en la garganta mientras tomaba de su pelo con fuerza pero sin violencia.

-Ríndete, niña Arya –Habló la voz áspera de Syrio Forel, el maestro de artes marciales. Su aliento, mezcla de tabaco y café, le rozó el rostro. No era desagradable, pero tan cercano resultaba algo empalagoso. Entrechocó los dientes, como solía hacer. –Hago un movimiento y estás muerta. O te rindes o mueres.

-Jamás –Casi gritó su aprendiz, una muchachita flaca y esmirriada de doce años, con cabello corto y oscuro y ojos tan grises como el invierno que imperaba en la gran ciudad. Se movió hacia la derecha, y el puño de Forel le bloqueó la garganta; intentó retirarse hacia la izquierda, pero allí estaba acorralándole el pecho de su sensei. Lo miró con una especie de frustración y furia, y susurró –Matadme si podéis –Con una media sonrisa que el anciano no le devolvió.

-El hombre que teme la derrota ya ha sido derrotado –Exclamó el maestro, apartándose de ella con semblante grave. Era calvo y tenía unos ojos astutos y sagaces, que le hacían entender a la niña que había recorrido todo el mundo y había visto cada paisaje de él. –Nunca lo olvides, niña Arya. Mucho menos ahora que...

-No lo voy a olvidar, te lo prometo. –Replicó ella sintiendo un nudo extraño en su garganta que le oprimía aún a pesar de que Syrio había sacado su puño de ella. Nunca le gustaron las despedidas, le parecían de lo más cursis y sentimentales, pero necesitaba decirle adiós a aquel hombre que desde los ocho años la había educado en las artes marciales, compartiendo moretones y derrotas, curándole los arañazos que los gatos le hacían cuando por orden suya intentaba cazarlos, diciéndole tantas frases instructivas y convirtiéndose casi en su segundo padre luego de la muerte de Ned Stark bajo el servicio de Aerys Targaryen, el último rey de Westeros.

-Fue un placer bailar contigo, niña Arya, aunque para cuando yo te tenga así –La acorraló contra la pared, poniéndole el puño en la garganta, allí donde ella había aprendido que si se presiona con fuerza se escapa la vida de una persona. –Tienes solo que levantar la rodilla y golpear con fuerza. El punto débil de un hombre es ese, incluso de un danzarín del agua.

Arya entendía a qué se refería. En más de una ocasión, cuando sus compañeros de colegio se metían con ella, no hacía falta más que un buen puntapié en la entrepierna para verlos en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y soltando blasfemias diversas. Se maldijo por no habérsele ocurrido aquello antes y se ruborizó. ¿Cuántas veces Syrio le había explicado que ese era el punto débil de un hombre? Levantó la rodilla, dispuesta a encontrar el órgano sensible, pero tan rápido como la había agarrado, el cuerpo de su maestro se esfumó con un giro que no se esperaba. En menos de un segundo, no había nada que la sujetara contra la pared.

-Te dije que intentaras golpearme –Dijo él con esa misma voz grave e imperiosa –No que lo lograrías. Fuiste demasiado lenta.

-Lo hice rápido –Protestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior como era su costumbre. –Veloz como un ciervo.

-Pues qué ciervo más lento y torpe –Contradijo Forel. Arya pensó, parada enfrente suyo, mirando esa cabeza calva que había llegado a querer tanto, que aún era muy niña para partir a la misión que se había auto encomendado. Cuando se despidió de Sansa y sus demás hermanos les prometió que volvería con su madre, desaparecida hacía tres semanas, pero aquel hombre que la había visto crecer la hacía sentir menuda, una cosita pequeña en este mundo tan grande y cruel. Entrecerró los ojos e hizo chocar sus dientes. –Entrena a tu ciervo, niña Arya. Debe ser más veloz.

Ella hizo una mueca y lo estudió lentamente, para no olvidar su cara nunca. No estaba segura si volvería a verlo, pues los tiempos eran difíciles y aquellos seres seguían patrullando por la ciudad. Quizá cuando volviera con su madre y Robb, Syrio Forel y sus gatos, sus caminatas sobre las manos y aquel aroma a tabaco y café habrían desaparecido. ¡Cómo echaría en falta aquel galpón donde había aprendido tanto en el pasado! ¡Cuánto soñaría con su retorno! Encontrar a sus familiares podría llevarle unos cuantos días, así como también años. Y factible era, también, que no saliera airosa de su misión. Tenía que encontrar a Catelyn y Robb, pero...

-El miedo hiere más que las espadas –Le susurró con calma y benevolencia la voz de Forel. Arya sintió como le apretaba el hombro cariñosamente y cerró los ojos por un instante, para no dejar escapar las lágrimas. –Si quieres, yo podría acompañarte.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron encima como un balde de agua. Dio un salto y miró al sensei, confusa pero a la vez agradecida. -¿De verdad irías conmigo?

-Por supuesto, niña Arya ¿Qué iba a hacer yo aquí? –Contestó el anciano con una sonrisa. Sus ropas oscuras y ligeras se movían cuando él daba un paso, haciéndolo ver más corpulento aunque ella sabía que bajo toda capa de ropa había poco más que hueso y piel. Syrio dio unas cuantas zancadas. -¿quieres que...?

Un ruido estremecedor interrumpió las palabras del hombre. La puerta del pequeño local estaba cerrada cuando Arya la había mirado por última vez, pero cuando clavó los ojos en ella se dio cuenta de que se estaba abriendo. Alguien la estaba forzando desde fuera, lo sabía, lo entendió. Por un instante el rostro de Syrio mostró una especie de confusión repentina, su mirada oscura y penetrante clavándose en la entrada como si la viera por primera vez, luego adoptó una posición resuelta, sus miembros rígidos y la mirada de un gato.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó con voz sorprendentemente calma. Arya sintió en su costado la frialdad del cuchillo que había robado de su casa antes de partir, a modo de protección. Era el más grande de la cocina, el que su madre empleaba para despedazar el pollo o cortar cosas demasiado resistentes. Sansa lo echaría en falta, desde luego, pero la pequeña lo iba a necesitar mucho más. De repente tenía mucho miedo.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta del viejo sensei. Por el contrario, una Especie de gruñido gutural e incomprensible fue todo lo que se oyó. La niña sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde el cuello, pasando por cada vértebra de su espalda y acabando en la punta de los pies, enfundados en zapatillas deportivas poco dignas de una dama. En ese momento agradeció no llevar los tacones que tanto le gustaban a Sansa, su hermana mayor. Respiró profundo y percibió como Forel se ponía en la posición de danzarín del agua, dejándole a su oponente solo un lado desprotegido. Tenía puños fuertes con los que golpeaba con ferocidad a pesar de sus 62 años, ella lo había comprobado en persona. Cada moretón que llevaba a su casa era una lección de aquello.

Los forcejeos en la puerta siguieron, ininterrumpidos y torpes como una orquesta mal organizada. Los gruñidos y sonidos que provenían del exterior la ponían tan nerviosa que, en un acto instintivo, desenfundó el cuchillo de carnicero que traía oculto bajo la camiseta. El maestro la miró por un instante y una sonrisa cansada se le formó en las comisuras de la boca, dejando ver unos dientes ligeramente torcidos y manchados de nicotina. la chica desvió los ojos y buscó un lugar donde pudieran esconderse. El pequeño galpón que Syrio alquilaba para las clases de artes marciales no tenía más puerta que la de acceso, y si bien estaba lleno de herramientas como pesas, espadas de madera y acero con las que entrenaba a sus aprendices, no había sitio posible para ocultarse. En cuanto comprendió aquello, la puerta dio un leve último gemido y se abrió de golpe, tan abruptamente que algunos de los que la forzaban cayeron patéticamente al suelo.

Y Arya Stark de la ciudad Invernal, hija de Eddard Stark mano del rey Aerys II, aprendiz de artes marciales y estudiante mediocre de secundaria, pudo ver lo que tanto terror les causaba a la gente. Eran cosas muertas, seres que no tenían vida ni sentimientos; algunos eran grandes, otros simples cadáveres de niños, todos con piel de color morado azulado sobre los huesos. Tenían unas caras serias, sin expresión en las bocas que se estiraban ávidas por un poco de carne humana, y sus ojos, eso era lo más maligno, los ojos permanecían abiertos sin ver al vació, hacia donde ella y Syrio aguardaban.

Un grito de terror pugnaba por escapar de su garganta, pero Arya lo retuvo en el pecho con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía. El cuchillo le temblaba violentamente en la mano al ver la cantidad inmensa que se congregaba alrededor de ellos dos. Eran al menos veinte, que extendían sus brazos putrefactos a ciegas en busca del aroma de la sangre. Algunos vestían con sencillez, otros por el contrario llevaban exuberantes vestuarios y el corazón de ella se le aceleró en el pecho al comprender que aquellas criaturas no hacían distinción alguna a la hora de devorar o convertir.

-Corre, niña Arya, corre –Pidió Syrio Forel con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Reforzó su posición de danzarín del agua, mirando desafiante el pequeño ejército de zombies que avanzaban dando tumbos por el suelo. Los que habían caído en el asalto a la puerta, se levantaron por fin, con gruñidos que le revolvían el estómago a Arya.

-No, no puedo dejarte –Suplicó ella y advirtió que la voz le temblaba. Sentía el pánico dominando su interior en donde antes solo había incertidumbre. Las luces se apagaron. Un chirrido sordo y espeluznante llenó la sala cuando uno de los muertos tropezó con el escritorio de Syrio, haciendo caer la taza de café y todo lo que había en él.

-Si no te vas, mi sacrificio no habrá valido de nada –Casi gritó el anciano. En sus ojos no había pánico, solo resolución. -¡Corre! Ve por tu familia, busca a los tuyos. Me temo que tu y yo ya no danzaremos más.

Las palabras se le clavaron como afilados puñales en su corazón. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas y un profundo cariño hacia Syrio Forel su maestro, la inundó. Se habría quedado a ayudarlo, era su deber como aprendiz y como danzarina del agua que estaba aprendiendo a ser, pero una de las primeras lecciones que él le había enseñado era la obediencia, y como tal ella actuó. Corrió por entre los muertos, esquivando a unos y derribando a otros con sus brazos extendidos casi a ciegas. Tenía que huir, encontrar a Catelyn Stark y a su hermano mayor Robb, aunque solo fuese en esa forma cadavérica. Cuando llegó a la puerta, sudorosa, jadeante y temblando de miedo, miró hacia atrás con sus ojos grises como el invierno. Y comprendió que cuando Forel danzaba con ella, solo jugaba. Tenía el rostro congestionado por la rabia y lanzaba golpes tan rápidos y furiosos, que a Arya le costaba ver el destello de sus puños y sus piernas al moverse. Caían cinco, se levantaban dos y los abatía, atacaba a los caídos y los remataba, con violentas sacudidas y técnicas que ella misma había aprendido, pero que no se le habían venido a la mente en esos momentos de espanto momentáneo.

-Mira con los ojos –Le decía el sensei siempre que una táctica le salía mal. ahora iba a echar mano de ese consejo. Abrió los ojos y miró. Por un lado, un hombre solo, con sus manos y piernas como única arma y las ganas de vivir pintadas en la mirada oscura. Por el otro, cerca de veinticinco seres sobrenaturales, que no parecían vivir ni sentir los golpes y que solo tenían el hambre como su motor de ataque. Cuando vio que las fuerzas de su maestro se le agotaban, y cada patada era más lenta que la anterior, sintió un ardor de angustia repentina. Miró con los ojos y vio que todos a los que él había abatido se volvían a levantar, jadeantes y amenazadores, cercando al vivo que había caído al suelo, agotado de la lucha. Cuando Rodearon al pobre anciano como un enjambre de moscas hambrientas en busca de carroña, del pecho de Arya salió un grito de terror, y las lágrimas cálidas le abrasaron las mejillas.

Dejó escapar un sollozo sordo y adolorido. –Syrio –Musitó con una voz temblorosa que no reconoció como suya. De repente no quería mirar lo que allí estaba aconteciendo. Se dio la vuelta e intentó correr, pero una mano fría como el hielo la agarró del brazo con la fuerza del hierro. Arya jadeó por el dolor e intentó desasirse, sin conseguirlo. Miró hacia arriba y vio un rostro azulado, putrefacto, con un gusano mordisqueándole la piel del ojo izquierdo y la expresión muerta de los de su especie. Gritó y pataleó, y de pronto la inspiración la golpeó. Estiró el pie con todas sus fuerzas y lo chocó contra la entrepierna del zombie, tal como Syrio le había demostrado en su última lección. Esperó que el muerto se retorciera de dolor, así como los vivos hacían, pero no sucedió nada. El agarre se hizo más fuerte y sintió que moriría allí mismo.

Hasta que desde detrás suyo, se oyó un sonido parecido a una detonación que casi la ensordeció. Un disparo, comprendió con un sentimiento cálido en el cuerpo, alguien ha disparado. Esperó sentir la bala incrustándose en su carne, pero en lugar de eso la mano que la aferraba se deslizó de su brazo y el ser cayó al suelo sin un gruñido. Lo miró con atención, y percibió el agujero en la cabeza del muerto. Sesos descompuestos se deslizaban de la abertura, y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar.

-Al suelo, niña –Gritó una voz sobre el estruendo de las balas disparadas. Arya obedeció, confusa por todos los acontecimientos acaecidos, y pensó en Syrio, en sus múltiples enseñanzas y en la voz grave que tanto había disfrutado oyendo. Prefería pensar en aquello pues sabía que la iba a olvidar si no la recordaba.

Los disparos resonaron en el aire vespertino del invierno, como un cuerno antiguo de batalla que la hizo estremecer. Arya no sabría identificar cuántas personas estaban allí peleando contra los zombies, así como tampoco podría asegurar si el hombre que la había tirado al suelo era un conocido o no. El corazón le latía a galope y sentía ganas de levantarse de la tierra para luchar codo a codo con aquellos que la estaban salvando, pero la parálisis la inundó y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí, sintiendo el cuchillo limpio de sangre rozando su cuerpo tembloroso y flaco como el de una aguja.

Tan rápido como los disparos empezaron, con esa agilidad tan escalofriante que dejó a Arya preguntándose cuándo habían comenzado, todo paró. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la calle donde el local de Syrio se encontraba, tan tétrica era la calma que ni siquiera un coche atravesaba la avenida. La niña pudo oír una respiración dificultosa y jadeante en algún punto. Se incorporó levemente, y sintió en la boca sabor a sangre. Se percató de que se había estado mordiendo el labio durante todo ese tiempo. Se estremeció cuando sintió la respiración más cerca de ella. Una sombra enorme cubrió el sol que ya moría en el cielo, cuando la persona viva dueña de la alocada respiración se inclinó sobre sí.

-¿Estás bien, niña?

-¿Syrio? –Repitió como una letanía, incorporándose con un raro sentimiento de vacío en el corazón. El hombre acuclillado a su lado no era su sensei, ni remotamente parecido. Tenía a la sazón veinte años menos que Forel, y al menos diez centímetros más de altura. Su rostro era de un saludable tono claro, y su cabello, entre castaño y gris, estaba desordenado y manchado de sudor. Una barbita rala le cubría la mandíbula, y denotaba preocupación en sus ojos grandes y pardos.

-No –Susurró con suavidad, apartándole un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre los ojos. Arya se sobresaltó y lo empujó levemente hacía atrás. Se sentía bastante nerviosa aunque una parte de ella le decía que no había peligro. De igual modo, estaba alerta. Se incorporó por completo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse. La voz le sonaba chillona, extrañamente aniñada, y por un momento se sintió como una muchachita de menos de doce años.

-Por nada –Bromeó el desconocido, limpiando una mancha de sangre descompuesta que le había teñido la capa negra harapienta. Arya se percató de que estaba cosida con hilo rojo y pensó que Sansa habría encontrado llevar aquella prenda como una señal de pésimo gusto. –Descuida, no te muerdas el labio así, estoy acostumbrado a salvar niñitas indefensas.

-No soy una niñita indefensa –Protestó la joven mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza y mirándolo con cierto grado de aversión. –Gracias. –Arya apretó la mandíbula. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba por la calle ¿Qué crees? –Sonrió él, poniéndose en pie con agilidad. Arya vio que tenía largas piernas, pecho y hombros fuertes, y más o menos la edad que su padre tenía cuando murió. Unas arrugas de risa se le marcaban en la comisura de la boca, y junto a los ojos también había fisuras por los años. –Iba a tocar a casa de un amigo, Tormund, cuando oí que una bella damisela en peligro chillaba de terror como un cerdo en el matadero.

-¡Oye! ¡No es cierto! –Exclamó Arya, furiosa con aquel hombre. Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y se dio cuenta que traía un bolso colgado a la espalda. Algo que parecía ser un arpa enfundada en su estuche le colgaba sobre el hombro derecho con descuido. -¿Qué traes ahí?

-El virus para convertirte en zombie –Respondió enarcando una ceja. La niña lo miró fijamente. No era atractivo, pero tampoco se le podría considerar feo. Y la había salvado. La salvó del muerto que la cogía del brazo y también de los que estaban dentro del galpón, así que eso hablaba de él como poseedor de una gran fuerza.

-Mentiroso. Es un arpa.

-Si sabes lo que llevo –Comenzó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un instante - ¿para qué preguntas "qué llevas ahí"? –Las últimas tres palabras las dijo en un tono chillón y exasperante. La niña sintió ganas de pegarle y por un momento, se olvidó incluso de su dolor al ver esa sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.

Pero lo recordó en seguida cuando vio una figura azulada casi encima del hombre que había hablado con ella. Tenía la carne podrida y jadeaba al caminar. Él parecía muy ocupado atándose un cordón de las zapatillas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Arya sí, pues estaba enfrente del zombie. Reconoció las ropas oscuras que llevaba, las podría distinguir incluso con los ojos cerrados. Un nudo doloroso le constriñó el estómago y tragó saliva, adolorida por la vista. Su maestro, Syrio Forel, primera espada de Braavos... había... había...

-¡Detrás de ti! –Gritó, demasiado tarde. El muerto viviente le había echado los brazos al cuello en un parpadeo, más rápido de lo que Arya había supuesto. Al parecer, Syrio Forel no perdía su agilidad ni en la muerte. Aquello le provocó sufrimiento a la niña.

El desconocido tomó la pistola que había dejado en el suelo con un movimiento fluido de su mano izquierda, la alzó con una sonrisa despreocupada y disparó a la cabeza del zombie, satisfecho de sí mismo. Un chasquido repugnante recibió la acción y ningún proyectil salió de la boca de la pequeña arma. Por primera vez desde que lo había visto, su mirada mostró una pizca de temor. Jadeó, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y se retorció contra los fuertes y delgados brazos del cadáver. Pero este no cedía, no parecía querer comerlo más que ansiar asfixiarlo. Apretaba el cuello de aquel con fuerza, y ella vio, horrorizada, cómo lentamente el rostro saludable cambiaba de color.

-Ayúdame –Suplicó con las manos extendidas hacia ella, la cara teñida de un rojo brillante mientras las manos oscuras del cuerpo que había pertenecido a Syrio apretaban más y más. –Ayúdame... no puedo...

Y de un momento a otro, antes de que ella siquiera pudiera pensar en las acciones que había llevado a cabo, el hombre estuvo libre de aquellos brazos malignos. Arya no sabía por qué la mano le dolía tanto, ni por qué sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado. Solo era consciente de que los sesos de Syrio caían desde su frente abierta sobre la cara del hombre viviente, que ya viéndose libre, se frotaba el cuello con suavidad, tomando aire a raudales.

Arya sentía que todo su cuerpo le temblaba violentamente y se dejó caer, de rodillas, en el suelo de tierra de la calle. Unas incontenibles ganas de llorar la inundaron cuando observó el ropaje del sensei manchándose de espesa sangre. –Lo he matado –Murmuró, con la voz débil y temblorosa.

-No –Respondió a su lado en tono tranquilo el desconocido al que había salvado, limpiándose la cara con la punta de su capa; parecía asqueado. El cuchillo de carnicero se había llevado piel y carne cuando se incrustó con fuerza en la frente del espectro, y ahora reposaba en su mano, con la hoja brillante de sangre espesa y gelatinosa. –Tú no mataste a nadie, niña. Él ya estaba muerto.

-No me llames niña, tengo nombre. –Se enfadó ella, aunque sentía el peso reconfortante de aquellas palabras que inconscientemente tanto había necesitado oír para no sentirse tan culpable.

-No me lo has dicho, niña –Replicó él. Cuando sonreía, las arrugas de sus ojos se acentuaban, pero aquello le daba un aspecto más sabio a sus finos rasgos, como si los años le dieran la suficiente inteligencia para matar a todos esos espectros. Sansa lo habría besado, desde luego, al vivir todo cuanto habían pasado ella y él. Para ella habría sido el príncipe de las canciones que tanto le gustaban, allá en los tiempos de Aemon el caballero dragón, Daenerys y los jardines del agua de Dorne y todas esas canciones antiquísimas que Arya consideraba tan sosas y estúpidas. Le habría echado los brazos al cuello y habría fundido sus labios con los de él... y probablemente el hombre se habría reído en su cara.

-Arya –Gruñó, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo miraba a los ojos pardo. –Arya Stark.

Un atisbo de incredulidad pasó por el rostro del hombre, que se transformó en confusión en cuanto la repasó mejor con la mirada, y por último en supremo asombro. -¿La hija de la Mano? digo... de la antigua Mano, ya sabes... ¿Una Stark descendiente de los reyes del norte?

A Arya le gustó la cara que había puesto el arpista cuando cayó en cuenta de aquello. Sansa y Robb se deleitaban mucho alardeando de su procedencia y de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Sangre de los primeros hombres, de aquellos que gobernaron años atrás en un mundo separado por un gran muro, teniendo el castillo Invernalia como fortaleza familiar. Pero ella encontraba todo eso una trivialidad estúpida hasta ahora. El hombre parecía ser de esos supersticiosos que se arrodillarían ante una Stark aunque su castillo hubiera sido demolido hacía cerca de quinientos años por los Greyjoy y Bolton.

-Sí, soy yo –Sonrió con una petulancia fingida y lo miró por encima del hombro. Su aspecto era el de cualquier cosa menos noble, pero era verdad que tenía sangre del norte, sangre de los primeros hombres. –Arya Stark, la segunda de su nombre. Hubo antes de mí otra Arya Stark, ¿sabías?

-mM... sí... –El arpista la miró con una sonrisa que la desconcertó por un instante. –Yo soy Abel, mi señora. Yo... disculpad que no me incline, me duele la espalda. –Hizo una reverencia burlona hacia ella y volvió a sonreír de esa manera boba. -¿Qué hace una loba tan lejos de su manada?

Arya pensó seriamente en que había cometido un grave error al clavarle el cuchillo en la frente a su ex maestro para salvar a quien se hacía llamar Abel. Su voz era baja pero irritante, su sonrisa era sardónica, y la mirada de sus ojos pardo la ponía nerviosa. Pero no perdía nada respondiendo al interrogante. –La madre y el macho alfa han desaparecido, y soy la encargada de encontrarlos y volver a traerlos a donde están los cachorros que necesitan de su protección.

Abel sonrió ante aquel derroche metafórico empleado por la muchacha. –La loba es valiente –Dijo con una voz suave y calmada –Pero es muy pequeña. El invierno se la comerá.

-Se acerca el invierno –Recitó Arya el lema que muchos años atrás perteneció a su casa con firmeza, alzando la barbilla en gesto impetuoso. –No tengo miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo –Dijo él. –Mira a tu alrededor. Mira los sesos de todos estos muertos, observa el hambre que los condujo hasta nosotros. No es bueno que una niña ande sola por estos lados.

-¡No soy una niña! –Chilló Arya. Sin quererlo, sin siquiera meditarlo, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza con una firme determinación y se apartó las lágrimas con rabia de las mejillas, odiándose por ser tan débil. Pensó en Syrio muerto por los zombies, en su cuchillo atravesándole la frente, y la tristeza la consumió.

Mance Rayder sintió una profunda desolación al ver como la pequeña loba derramaba su dolor sobre el suelo. No sabía lo que significaba aquel muerto para ella, pero lo entendía. Él había pasado por lo mismo dos meses antes, cuando llegó del trabajo hasta su casa y se encontró con Dalla... o el cuerpo que había sido de ella. Tenía a Aemon prendido de los brazos, como sucedía desde que el niño había nacido. Un pecho azulado y podrido le asomaba desde el blusón y lo había mirado con indiferencia, desprecio y hambre cuando se acercó. Recordó su mirada apagada, su gruñido, y cómo había tenido que atravesarle la cabeza para que dejase de avanzar, dando tumbos, hacia él. Su retoño también estaba muerto, eso lo sabía, y los había quemado con sendos cuchillos clavados en la frente a ambos, casi sin ceremonias, con un ardor en la garganta y la cancioncilla resonando en su cabeza.

Miró a la chica Stark, y llegó a la conclusión de que le había tocado una vida muy difícil. No tendría más de diez años (o eso le parecía, cálculo que podría no ser cierto), pero sus ojos mostraban una madurez abrumadora. Todo el mundo sabía como Aerys el loco había matado a su padre, Ned Stark, quien tan fielmente lo había servido como Mano. Y ahora perdía a aquel hombre, quienquiera que fuese.

-Arya –Dijo con voz suave, apartándole el oscuro cabello del rostro para poder mirarla. Se parecía a su padre, por los mil infiernos. La misma cara de caballo que se había visto por la televisión unas cuantas veces, los mismos ojos grises como el invierno, incluso ese gesto frío y algo sombrío. No estaba llorando, cosa que lo sorprendió. Tenía los ojos húmedos, sin embargo no derramaba lágrima alguna.

-Lo maté –Gimió con el tono de niña chiquita que le había oído hacía un rato. –Syrio era mi maestro, él me enseñó... y yo... iba a ir conmigo a buscar a mi madre –Le confesó, apartándose una traviesa lágrima de los ojos con rabia.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Mance, confundido. Ahora entendía por qué la niña rica estaba tan lejos de casa. Se colgó mejor la lira sobre el hombro y la miró con atención.

-Hacía tres semanas que no vuelve a la casa –Le contó. Se incorporó, dejó el tono lastimero y lo miró, desafiante. –Voy a buscarla, y la tengo que encontrar. ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir decirme que es peligroso!

-Pero... es peligroso –Sonrió Mance con una calidez impropia. Arya Stark tenía cierto aire salvaje, un atisbo de lo que alguna vez fue su madre o la querida Dalla. Tenía alma de salvaje más que de sureña, y él también compartía esa sangre. –Tiene que viajar con escolta, mi señora. No vaya a ser que a los zombies se les ocurra desayunar ese cuerpito flaco. –Ella iba a decir algo, con los ojos echando chispas, pero él habló antes. –Iré contigo.

Ella parecía conmocionada y en cierta forma, a Mance le complació. -¿No me tomas el pelo, Abel?

-No me llamo Abel –Pensó casi con desesperación, pero no lo dijo. Pocas personas lo sabían. A demasiada gente le importaba el nombre de un desertor de la guardia de la noche, mucho más el de un hijo de salvajes. Mance Rayder era un nombre demasiado peligroso como para llevarlo encima y presentárselo a cualquier mocosa que uno encontrara por el camino. Se había puesto Abel en honor a Bael el bardo, antiguo Rey-Más-Allá-Del-Muro. Todos sus nombres tenían relación con el pueblo libre. Incluso el propio, que su madre le había puesto antes de dejarlo con la guardia.

-Ahora sí te estoy tomando el pelo –Mance retorció un mechón del cabello de la chica entre sus dedos. Ella puso distancia y se colocó en posición de pelea, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a meter el puño por la boca. -¿Qué dices, niña lobo? ¿Me dejas ir contigo en busca de tu madre?

-Y de mi hermano –Añadió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza con timidez. –Pero conste, ¡no necesito tu ayuda! Si no quieres puedes irte a tocar para tu amigo o con tu familia.

-No tengo familia –La interrumpió Mance con una sinceridad muy sentida. Ella lo miró por largo rato, escrutándolo, perdiéndose en sus ojos pardo. No hizo preguntas, no dijo nada. Asintió con sequedad y recogió el cuchillo que había usado para salvarlo de su propio amigo el zombie muerto.

-Yo tampoco, casi –Masculló al final, dando un par de pasos. -¿Dónde iremos?

-Quiero ver ese galpón, puede haber algo que nos sirva. –Respondió el bardo introduciéndose en él.

-¡Esas son las cosas de Syrio!

-Pero Syrio ya no está –Dijo él, sombrío. –Niña lobo, vamos a registrarlo todo y nos llevaremos cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir. Luego iremos a mi casa a descansar y mañana... bueno, mañana, si amanecemos vivos, ya veremos.

-¿A tu casa? –Preguntó la niñita flaca, entrando en el galpón de mala gana, aún con el semblante triste. -¿estás seguro de que no me quieres engañar para violarme o que se yo, Abel? –Ella desenvainó su acero, un gran cuchillo de carnicero que podría meterse en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-No seas tonta –Se rió él ante esa ocurrencia descabellada. –Eres una niña.

Y por primera vez desde que había dicho esa palabra, Arya Stark no le discutió, y al menos de eso, Mance Rayder pudo alegrarse.


	4. Tres presos, una cárcel y una amenaza

Las cadenas tintineaban entre ellas, cultivando una música de ultratumba; no eran ellas solas las que provocaban esa escalofriante sensación de mortandad; era un conjunto de sonidos metálicos, gorgoritos infrahumanos y la risa jactanciosa del joven de los cuchillos largos.

Un muchacho feo de apariencia carnosa, con grandes labios en forma de gusanos y cabello largo, más negro que la brea y vestido con un mono de presidiario naranja butano.

La férrea y gruesa cadena iniciaba en un gran muro de cemento, terminando en el cuello de un guardia de seguridad; un guardia medio desnudo, al que le habían cortado los brazos y arrancado violentamente la mandíbula. Lo único que conservaba de su dignidad policial, era la gorra y la placa metálica que llevaba enganchada en el pellejo de piel que le colgaba, allá donde antes tenia un esculpido pectoral izquierdo.

El joven, de nombre Ramsay Bolton según decían las letras negras de su espalda, entrechocaba los cuchillos para hacerlos aun mas afilados, al tiempo que deambulaba frente al zombie y éste, caminaba con pasos torpes hacia él, intentando patéticamente cazarlo con unas manos que no tenia, para llevárselo a una boca que le fue arrancada.

-Nadie me llama nieve, señor hediondo – se colocó a quince pasos del policía zombie, se apartó los mechones de pelo que le estorbaban y estiro el brazo derecho al frente, sosteniendo uno de los cuchillos por el filo – Nunca se acaba bien llamándome nieve – lanza el cuchillo contra el pecho del guardia; este se clava hasta la altura del mango; se pasa el otro cuchillo de la mano izquierda a la derecha y vuelve a apuntar – Me caías bien, hombre ¿Por qué tenias que estropearlo llamándome nieve?

Ramsay Bolton lanzo con fuerza y rencor su arma blanca, pero con poca fortuna, pues reboto contra la placa identificadora del miembro de seguridad de la prisión estatal "Bahía de los naufragios". El joven preso, dio cuatro zancadas y se coloco frente a frente con el muerto, quien seguía con sus vanos intentos por devorarle. - ¿Con que pretendes comerme, idiota? – le pregunto burlonamente mientras se agachaba a recoger el cuchillo del suelo. Hizo varias maniobras con él, probando a si, su siempre formidable destreza con las armas de filo ligero, para luego, insertar la plateada y ensangrentada hoja en el extremo derecho de la caja torácica del individuo, apodado hediondo. Luego, arranco el otro cuchillo e hizo la misma maniobra que ejecuto con el anterior; solo que en vez de clavarlo en el lado derecho, lo hizo en el izquierdo.

-¿Tus tripas estarán tan mal cuidadas como tu cara? – fue su pregunta, antes de empuñar ambos cuchillos y cortar como un vil carnicero todos aquellos tejidos de carne muerta y huesos licuados por el alto grado de descomposición. La caja torácica se abrió como una caja de sorpresas. En cuando las incisiones seccionaron los puntos clave de unión entre costillas, esternón y clavículas, los órganos internos del policía, saltaron como si fueran muelles.

Ramsay Bolton escupió al suelo asqueado no por la horrible escena, sino por la debilidad del hombre muerto. Se había tirado al suelo y se revolcaba como una sanguijuela entre sus propias vísceras; unas entrañas que el presidiario no dudo en haces trizas, con severos pisotones; después del reguero de sangre coagulada que encharcaba el suelo, pisoteo el cráneo del agente, convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de polvo de hueso y liquido grisáceo.

Sus blancas manos, su larga cabellera morena y la mayor parte de su mono, se habían encharcado también por el zombie. Apestaba a hediondo y aquello quizás, le resultaba aun más repugnante que el hecho de que se refirieran a él como "nieve" o "el bastardo".

Tras los primeros ataques internos, los guardias decidieron trasladar a un mismo modulo a hombres y mujeres, aunque esto conllevara a la posibilidad de que tuvieran lugar violaciones en masa; por eso mismo, cuando Ramsay entro en los baños (muy modernos, todo hay que decirlo; contaban hasta con jacuzzi) se encontró con su rubia compañera Cersei Lannister.

Cersei de cabello dorado, ojos verdes brillantes y figura esbelta; con la piel clara y considerada una de las mujeres mas bella de la penitenciaria, se encontraba tomándose un baño de agua caliente, muy tranquilamente.

Los baños cubiertos por aquellos vahos de calor, le daban a la mujer una imagen de divinidad; perlas de sudor ardiente le cubrían el rostro, así como las pocas partes del cuerpo que no tenía sumergidas bajo el agua. En el momento que abrió sus brillantes ojos de verde jade, a Ramsay se le olvido por completo su éxtasis de criminal, para abrir las puertas al pecado de la lujuria. Se le estaba poniendo dura y eso Cersei lo notaba, no lo veía, pero esa era siempre la misma reacción que tenían todos los hombres, incluso su Perro, cuando la veían o deducían que estaba desnuda.

-¿No me haces compañía, Ramsay Bolton? – pregunto Cersei usando una voz dulce como la miel, que cualquiera tomaría como una muy sutil insinuación. La mujer le llamo al interior del jacuzzi con un dedo, mientras el agua le recorría por todo el brazo, hasta perderse allá donde la vista no alcanzaba a ver – Ven aquí, me siento sola y abandonada – nado hacia delante y se inclino un poco al exterior, lo suficiente como para que el joven, pudiera verle la mitad de los redondos y turgentes pechos.

El heredero de la familia Bolton, bajo la cremallera del mono naranja butano, para mostrar un cuerpo delgado, de fina piel y tan blanca como un fantasma errante. Mientras se deshacía de los pantalones, Cersei pudo ver a lo largo de su cuerpo, pequeñas marcas redondeadas. Tenia una ligera idea de como se las había hecho, pero siempre era mejor preguntarle al susodicho individuo.

Ramsay se metió en el agua con el miembro más duro y firme que una pértiga; Cersei sonrió ante esa muestra de tanta virilidad, pero mas gracia le producía, lo que estaba aun por venir.

-Dime Ramsay – puso distancias entre los dos, quedándose frente al muchacho – esas marcas que tienes ¿de que son?

-Sanguijuelas – se acaricia las marcas de los brazos – legado del idiota de mi padre; dice que te quitan la mala sangre

-¿Entonces a que esperar a morirte? – soltó una risita picara – eres todo mala sangre

Ramsay tomo iniciativa propia; se impulso con rapidez contra Cersei, arrinconándola en la esquina del jacuzzi. Luego, coloco los brazos en los bordes, para que la rubia, no pudiera escapar.

-No pienso morirme – empezó a susurrarle como una serpiente de cascabel; siseando y clavándole esos ojos de tono azul como el hielo sucio – hasta haberte follado tantas veces, que el coño termine tiñéndosete de rojo

-Tendrías que nacer mil veces antes – le pone las manos en los hombros y lo aparta unos cuantos milímetros – de poder tenerme en tu cama

-¿Quién ha dicho en una cama? – Pregunto Ramsay volviendo a sacudirse contra ella; empezó a restregar su miembro contra los limpios muslos de Cersei y cuando esta, intento deshacerse de sus zarpas, la abofeteo y le metió tres dedos en el interior – te follare aquí y ahora, después, me la chuparas – la agarra por el cuello con firmeza y le da un lametón en la mejilla, para luego seguir susurrándole – de lo contrario, te romperé los dientes, te violare y meare en los restos que queden de ti.

-¡PERRO! – grito la mujer con todas su fuerzas; no supo si su guardaespaldas la escucho, lo único que supo a ciencia cierta es que se gano un bofetón en la mejilla, cortesía del siempre amable Ramsay Bolton.

Victima y agresor se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Nada se escuchaba. Nada se oía en metros a la redonda. Solo el viento siseando entre las celdas. Solo sus dos agitados corazones, latiendo descompasados en el interior de sus pechos.

De pronto, unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon procedentes del exterior del baño; el semblante de Ramsay cambio por completo; había perdido todo síntoma de liderazgo y la situación ya no la tenía controlada. Cersei, se alejó del muchacho de piel blanca y salió del jacuzzi. En cuanto se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata de color carmesí, la puerta se abrió con tal estrepito, que se desencajo de los engranajes.

La puerta se desplomo en el suelo, levantando una gran polvareda. En cuanto esta se disipo, Ramsay tenía frente a él, a un gigante colosal de casi dos metros de altura y una musculatura de titán. El lado derecho de su rostro es normal, de pómulo afilado, ojo gris bajo una espesa ceja, nariz grande y ganchuda y pelo fino y oscuro. El lado izquierdo no tiene pelo, de la oreja sólo queda un agujero, la carne en torno al ojo es un amasijo cicatrizado y se ve un trozo del hueso de la mandíbula.

-Perro, ya sabes que hacer con él – ordeno Cersei, quien miraba a Ramsay con ojos de ira y queriendo decir "con Cersei Lannister nadie se mete" – Con un Lannister nadie juega y menos un bastardo como tu.

-No me llames bastardo – Ramsay había encolerizado. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo, era que lo llamaran bastardo a la cara.

El moreno de larga cabellera, salto del jacuzzi dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras a la rubia, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, una zarpa del Perro le agarraba del cuello y lo tenia levantado en el aire. Su miembro que antes era grande y recto, termino por convertirse en un gusanito arrugado.

El guardaespaldas de Cersei quien llevaba consigo las cadenas que antes sirvieron para atar al guardia de seguridad, las utilizo para azotar al bastardo de Bolton. El muchacho corría intentando esquivar los golpes, pero al tener los pies mojados, resbalaba constantemente, eso permitía que el Perro lograra acertar en el blanco, cuatro de cada cinco veces.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, Ramsay se movía menos y Perro tardaba más en asestar los golpes, no por cansancio, sino por orden de Cersei, quien se divertía viendo al muchacho retorcido como un vil insecto.

-Déjalo ya Perro – ordeno Cersei acercándose a su guardaespaldas; después observo a Ramsay agonizando en el suelo, convertido en un lienzo de color rojo – piénsalo dos veces antes de amenazarme – se acuclilla al lado del joven – de lo contrario de romperé los dientes, te violare y meare en los restos que queden de ti.

El perro recogió las ropas de su ama y la siguió fuera del baño. Caminaron por los corredores de suelo de rejilla metálicos, hasta la cafetería. Una vez allí, fueron hasta el almacén de comida. Frente a al puerta, podían escucharse del interior, diversos rugidos y arañazos.

-Deberíamos encargarnos de ellos – murmuro Cersei, arrimándose a la puerta y poniendo la palma de su mano sobre ella – no puedo vivir así. – Apoyó la cabeza y unas ligeras lagrimas le recorrieron el rostro, se desprendieron de él y chocaron contra el frio suelo de la prisión – él no se merecía esto Perro; teníamos que morir como vinimos al mundo…siempre juntos.

-Puedo encargarme de uno de ellos – hablo por primera vez el Perro. Su voz era áspera como el acero oxidado y fuerte como la obsidiana – pero no de los dos.

Ambos se armaron con lo primero que encontraron; Perro sostenía aun las cadenas con las que azoto a Ramsay y Cersei, se armó con la pistola del guardia, que había cogido con anterioridad.

Acto seguido, la rubia, metió en la cerradura del almacén la llave correspondiente; esperaron a que los jadeos del interior se apagaran un poco y solo entonces, abrieron el cerrojo.

Una vez abierto, se alejaron de la puerta con rapidez. Ésta se abrió con un molesto chirrido, para dar paso a una oscura neblina de harina. Perro se mantenía en guardia, sin temblar, sin mostrar pánico ante la situación; Cersei en cambio, estaba engullida por el miedo, aunque las enseñanzas de su padre y la experiencia de los años, lograban con un rotundo existo camuflarlo.

De pronto y sin verlos venir, dos zombies uno tres veces más grande que el otro, se abalanzaron contra Cersei Lannister y su guardaespaldas, al que sagazmente llamaba Perro.


	5. atrapados

Era ya tarde cuando Catelyn tulli abrió los ojos por fin. Sentía la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo extrañamente tirante, y cuando se incorporó el estómago le rugió de hambre, pero por lo demás parecía encontrarse viva y entera, que era lo realmente importante en estos tiempos catastróficos de muerte, desesperanza y caníbales acechando por cada rincón.

Oyó una especie de susurro a su alrededor, seguido de un sonido semejante al de una bofetada. Se frotó los ojos, somnolienta, y escrutó las sombras que parecían moverse cerca de su improvisado lecho. Una gota de agua corría en alguna parte indeterminada, ella podía escucharla con toda claridad, marcando segundo a segundo como el latido de un corazón acuoso y aterrador. El solo pensamiento la hizo sentir un temor repentino y asfixiante. Desde que estaba encerrada en aquel lugar, con algunas ratas y los medicamentos propios de un centro médico, vivía con miedo. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer más bien aprensiva y sobreprotectora, pero ahora era diferente en todo sentido.

Sus hijos no estaban con ella en la situación tan difícil en que se vio envuelta con tanta rapidez. No tenía la compañía del fuerte y correcto Robb, tan parecido a Edmure que mareaba, ni de la soñadora Sansa, su muchachita de catorce años que aún esperaba que el Caballero Dragón le declarara su amor; no tenía a su lado a Arya, tan escandalosa y poco refinada, mostrándole a todo quien quisiera verla una nueva técnica que Syrio Forel le había enseñado; no podía ayudar a Bran con su silla de ruedas y las tareas tan básicas que se veía incapaz de realizar al ser paralítico, y tampoco estaba cerca del pequeño Rickon para cuando llorase por las noches. Estaba encerrada en un hospital abandonado, con tres desconocidos que a penas compartían algo en común con Catelyn además de el miedo y las ganas de salir.

Solo tenía a una persona conocida, sangre de su sangre. Edmure, su hermano menor, que se encontraba con ella en el momento de la persecución. Él era la única persona en quien realmente lograba confiar. Lo buscó con los ojos aún adormilados y se sobresaltó al no verlo.

-¿Y Edmure? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse. Dos muchachos la miraban desde su cama, arrebujados en las ligeras mantas que habían encontrado. La mujer tenía el brazo en alto dispuesta a volver a golpear si fuese necesario.

-Buenos días –Saludó el varón. Tenía una voz fresca como la costa y graciosa, asemejada al coletazo de una sirena. El propietario de aquella voz era un muchacho de dieciocho años, esvelto y recto como un junco, con cabello negro alborotado y una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos brillándole en medio de un rostro fino y moreno.

-Buenos días, Theon –Casi bufó Catelyn, algo molesta. El muchacho era joven e inexperto, había constatado en las casi tres semanas de encierro en aquel hospital abandonado; ya se había cansado de aquella sonrisa sarcástica y de su mirada desafiante y juguetona. -¿Habéis visto a Edmure?

-Está con... –Comenzó Val apoyando el codo en el colchón para medio incorporarse. Tenía un largo cabello color miel, ojos gris pálido y pómulos altos y afilados. Era una muchacha bonita, eso explicaba por qué Theon la había intentado llevar a la cama en cuanto la vio. O tal vez era solo la procedencia salvaje que residía en su sangre, pues se decía sobradamente que las mujeres del Pueblo Libre eran infinitamente más apasionadas.

-¡Ganéeeeeee! ¡Gané, Gané, gané, gané...! –Oyeron una voz lejana pero inconfundible.

-...Viserys –Terminó Catelyn por ella con un escalofrío. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, enarcando una de sus cejas y volviendo a abrazarse a si misma, mirando a Theon con expresión enfurruñada.

La mujer mayor se levantó de la cama, dejando de mirar en seguida aquella escena tan conocida por todos los allí cautivos. Theon siguiendo a la chica salvaje como una mosca al filete y ella rechazándolo con elegante fiereza. Las mantas se deslizaron de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, y quedó tan solo con la ropa puesta. El traje con el que había llegado hacía casi tres semanas, digno de su elevada posición social, se había manchado con sangre podrida y tierra, y la blusa se había quedado sin botones en su loca carrera por escapar de los muertos vivientes que la perseguían junto con su hermano menor. En cambio ahora se había puesto una bata de enfermera, con una gran F en la espalda. Cuando hacía mucho frío se ponía una manta sobre los hombros, pero no tenía nada a su talla con lo que se sintiera realmente cómoda. Solo se consolaba pensando en que no estaba tan mal como otros de su mismo refugio. Viserys, por ejemplo, había rehusado quitarse sus andrajosos harapos reales, sucios y rotos, y ahora la ropa se le pudría encima del cuerpo.

Caminó hasta donde se oían las risas y los gritos de Viserys Targaryen, con la expresión más serena que pudo componer. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban fríos a la tenue luz de la lámpara que llevaba en la mano derecha, y soltó un ligero bufido cuando oyó frases inconexas de alegría. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena que ya se esperaba, pero no por ello le dio menos rabia. Él y Edmure, su hermano menor, estaban jugando a los dados con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción ambos. Cuando la puerta rechinó al abrirse, los dos giraron la vista hacia ella, violeta y azul clavándose en la enfermera pelirroja con el cabello enmarañado que se acercaba, lívida.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó con un tono tan gélido como la ciudad invernal que los rodeaba. Miró largo rato a Edmure, sin creerlo todavía.

-Jugando a los dados, evidentemente –Respondió Edmure encogiéndose de hombros con soltura. Tenía el cabello tan rojo como ella, unos ojos azul oscuro, almendrados y brillantes, y a pesar de sus treinta años se comportaba como un niño de diez.

-Eso ya lo veo –Replicó Catelyn con frialdad. El rubio platino entrecerró sus ojos como amatistas y la observó atentamente. Miró el traje de enfermera que le iba pequeño, el cabello enmarañado, las ligeras arrugas que se marcaban en aquel rostro que seguía siendo bello con el transcurrir de los años. –Dime, Edmure. ¿Seguirás jugando a los dados cuando ellos fuercen las ventanas y metan sus manos podridas para alcanzarnos?

-Cat, por favor… -El hombre se atusó la enmarañada barba, teñida de un color más rojizo que el cabello. Viserys tenía en gran estima a aquel hombre, era divertido y sagaz, sin contar además que su padre y toda su familia había apoyado a los Targaryen en su monarquía justa y segura. –No seas dramática. Por tres días no han golpeado nada, pareciera como si se hubieran ido.

-Theon los vio ayer –Protestó la mujer mayor dando un paso hacia el frente para introducirse por completo en la habitación. El rubio la miró con mala cara, enfadado por la interrupción. Y además porque era consciente de que estaba compartiendo refugio y lo poco que había de comida con la viuda de Ned Stark, última mano de su padre, quien deseaba traicionarlo tan vilmente.

Por traición deliberada había tenido que matarlo, Viserys estaba seguro. Aerys Targaryen era un rey bueno y justiciero a quien todos los comunistas de Westeros odiaban y por eso lo difamaban. Lo había asesinado un tal Jaime Lannister, a quien él llamaba en el fondo de su corazón el Matarreyes, y junto con Aerys murió también la familia real. el príncipe Rhaegar, la princesa Elia de Dorne y sus dos pequeños, Rhaenys y Aegon. Toda su familia. Tuvo que ver como le abrían el pecho a su hermano mayor, cómo depositaban en el suelo a sus pequeños sobrinos y cómo declaraban desde ese momento abolida la monarquía y extintos los Targaryen, sin contar con que él y su hermana pequeña aún vivían.

Y seguiría viviendo, porque Viserys pertenecía a la sangre del dragón, era fuego en las venas y fuerte como el hierro que constituyó aquel trono que habían destruido hacía tan poco tiempo atrás. Lo único que deseaba el joven era vengar la muerte de su familia, sentarse en lo alto del trono y repartir justicia a todo quien traicionó la corona. Era una idea que lo obsesionaba hasta tal punto que no podía pensar en otra cosa aunque lo intentara. En los bares le llamaban el rey mendigo, lo sabía; y también hablaban de la ligereza de su hermana menor Daenerys, que hasta el momento había pasado por la cama de: Drogo, un salvaje de los bosques que la había pretendido un corto tiempo; Jorah Mormont, el hijo de un respetado hombre de la guardia de la noche; Daario Naharis, un borracho que se la pasaba amenazando con dos pistolas exóticas; Hizdahr zo Loraq, un extranjero que la había sobornado y por último ¡una mujer salvaje! Sí, Viserys que era totalmente homofóbico la había visto besarse con Irri, una chica del pueblo libre que amaba montar a caballo y siempre olía a estiércol. ¡Y Danny solo tenía quince años! Avergonzaba a su hermano, avergonzaba la sangre del dragón...

El solo recuerdo de Daenerys, que podría estar en cualquier parte haciendo de las suyas con sus múltiples amantes, lo hizo ponerse rojo de ira. Se puso en pie, por lo que los dados cayeron al piso sin ceremonias. Miró a Edmure como si de él fuera la culpa de todos aquellos males que le acaecían; él solo se encogió de hombros, sereno, tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa muy parecida a la de Theon Greyjoy y eso hizo estallar la furia del rubio.

-¿Crees que los zombies se atreverán a comerme? –Gritó, dando un paso hacia Catelyn. Ella lo miraba con la misma expresión fría que de seguro tenía su marido cuando traicionó tan vilmente a Aerys. –Pues no –Se respondió a sí mismo, dando otro paso. -¿Sabes quien soy?

-El dragón –Respondió con hastío Edmure, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Y créeme, la carne más rica es la de Targaryen, según sé. estaremos encantados de ofrecerte como banquete para ellos.

-¿Qué? –Chilló Viserys, conmocionado. Una cosa era que Catelyn, la esposa de un traidor, se mostrase irrespetuosa y frívola, ¡pero en ese hospital de los siete infiernos Edmure era su seguidor más acérrimo! No le podía estar hablando así. No, seguramente los zombies le habían comido el cerebro. .-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al dragón?

-Viserys… -La mujer soltó un suspiro cansino mientras daba otro paso hacia el rubio. Sus ojos azul oscuro lo miraban casi con misericordia; se parecía mucho a la mirada que Rhaella, su madre, había exhibido cuando dio a luz a Daenerys y murió por ello. –Estamos en peligro todos. Por favor deja... –Hizo una pausa, miró a Edmure dubitativa y prosiguió –Deja de actuar como un niño pequeño.

-¡Soy el legítimo rey de Westeros! –Bramó el muchacho con fervor. –No me digas lo que tengo...

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Irrumpió una voz desde la puerta. Val, la chica salvaje de generoso busto tan deseada por Theon Greyjoy, entró en la habitación. Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver el desorden de dados esparcidos por el suelo. –Maldita sea, los gritos que dan podrían oírlos hasta los zombis.

De repente se sentía muy, muy enojada con toda esa gente ciudadana tan corta de entendederas. Val creía que estaba rodeada de inútiles del primero al último. Comenzando por el insistente de Theon, que no dejaba pasar oportunidad para toquetearla, hasta el descerebrado de Viserys Targaryen, que decía llamarse incluso rey del invierno y del bosque. Nada de eso tiene rey, había intentado explicar Val con la sencillez que la caracterizaba, ni la selva, ni las montañas, ni las praderas o la nieve. Todos aquellos fenómenos eran tan libres como el pueblo que habitaba las entrañas del bosque. La inclemente lluvia no se iba a detener o arrodillar cuando pasara el carro real del monarca, y así mismo su pueblo tampoco tenía necesidad de inclinarse. Tenían un gran jefe, por supuesto; que había unido a todos los clanes y que...

Un nudo le constriñó la garganta al pensar en él. Val se prometió que no iba a llorar si lograba evitarlo, no podía dejarse en evidencia ante esa gente ciudadana, pero las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos como un montón de alfileres pequeños. Recordó la sonrisa del jefe, su convicción al decirles que debían abandonar el bosque para vivir en la ciudad, el roce de sus dedos en el laúd haciendo escapar de él una melodía dulce, la sonrisa de su hermana cuando lo miraba. Su pueblo, el aroma a pino y eucalipto que la embargaba cuando corría... todo aquello podría ser historia.

De hecho, su hermana ya no existía, ni el pequeño niño a quien ella tan cariñosamente llamaba Monstruito. Aemon, se llamaba así y lo sabía, pero se había acostumbrado a ese diminutivo para su sobrino. Recordó con toda claridad la casita que habían compartido los cuatro, de piedra y barro, el aroma de las galletas que de vez en cuando él les traía desde la gran ciudad Invernal, los suspiros de Dalla cuando lo miraba… y esa canción, esa canción que resonaba en sus pesadillas siempre que se ponía a soñar con lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-Había una vez un bardo, un rey llamado Bael,

A los clanes había unificado, no había nadie como él.

El muro atravesaba, con su loca intrepidez,

El terror de los señores era, las mujeres le eran fiel.

Cierto día, el señor de Invernalia,

Le llamó cobarde, y Bael tomó represali...

-Mance ¿no podrías cantar otra canción, por favor? –Preguntaba siempre ella, agitando su pelo color miel y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué? –Decía él con gesto inocente, rasgueando las cuerdas de su arpa mientras Dalla, arrodillada frente suyo, le aplicaba un masaje de agua fría sobre los heridos pies descalzos.

-¡Porque me la sé de memoria! –Se quejaba Val mientras le hacía carantoñas al pequeño Aemon. Él reía y esa, para ella, era toda la música que necesitaba. –Al paso que vamos pensaré que te estás haciendo viejo y que ninguna otra canción puedes recordar.

-Más respeto, mocosa irreverente ¡soy el jefe de todos los clanes y señor de tu hermana! –Decía él sonriendo de forma fingidamente ofendida. Val adoraba esa sonrisa. A ella le gustaría verla de nuevo, aunque fuera una vez más.

Mance no solo era su jefe y señor de su hermana. También había sido como su padre. Los exploradores de la guardia habían abatido al suyo con esos arcos que escupían acero y llama cuando él, intrépido quizá como el propio Bael, había escalado la colina donde estaba asentado el castillo negro. Dalla tenía nueve años más que Val, y si bien no era más hermosa, había sido ella a quien Rayder había secuestrado para hacerla su mujer. La rubia aprendió a quererle y a respetarle a su manera. Lo consideraba la autoridad máxima, como todo el pueblo libre, pero ninguno lo agasajaba con mentirosas alabanzas ni nada de eso. Para reacciones así ya estaban los hipócritas ciudadanos. Ellos eran libres y le decían las verdades a la cara ("Mira que viejo estás, Mance", "pero si el pelo se te llena de canas, joder", "¿Cómo eres el jefe? ¡Tengo cuatro veces el tamaño de tu miembro!" y muchas cosas más), pero no por ello lo querían menos que cualquier hombre a su rey.

-Y ya debe estar muerto –Pensó Val con tristeza. Había visto a su hermana, cuando fue a visitarla a su casita en la ciudad invernal meses después de que el magnar supremo decidió que corrían menos riesgo allí, por los seres que se levantaban de las tumbas. La vio. La oyó. Sintió su hedor a muerte. Y sobre todo, observó al pobre Aemon, su monstruito, en brazos de aquel terrible cadáver.

Y había huido, hacia los bosques no, pues sabía que su pueblo estaba desapareciendo a cientos por día. Había ido a un templo de los sacerdotes rojos, donde le dieron comida, la vistieron "adecuadamente" (quitándole su capa de piel de gatosombra, el collar de conchas que adornaba su garganta, deshaciendo las trenzas en que se acomodaba el cabello y despojándola de aquella medalla en forma de hoja de arciano que robó una vez, para su absoluto horror). En su lugar, le dieron una túnica roja que hasta hoy llevaba, le cepillaron el cabello y se encargaron de su seguridad hasta tal punto que la sola presencia de uno de esos sacerdotes le resultaba asfixiante. Les había dicho que era la cuñada de Mance Rayder, el jefe de todos los clanes, magnar supremo del pueblo libre, y supo que aquello fue un grave error. Desde ese momento, todos comenzaron a llamarla "la Princesa Salvaje", sin saber que ese adjetivo la ofendía más que halagaba. Cuando triplicaron su guardia sobre ella, Val no tuvo otra opción (realmente lo lamentaba, se habían portado muy bien con ella) que asesinar a los que pudo y huir hacia... ninguna parte, porque fue entonces cuando los espectros la persiguieron, y tuvo que correr apresuradamente para no morir. Y llegó allí, con esos cuatro ciudadanos inútiles que no oían ni el susurro de los dioses y que no traían consuelo a su alma.

-¿Val? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Edmure con educada cortesía, mirándola de frente. Había regañado a todo el mundo y pareció quedarse como en trance luego. Viserys la había llamado puta salvaje incluso, pero ella ni pestañeó, cuando en otras ocasiones lo habría golpeado.

-Sí, yo... –Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto y se escabulló tan silenciosa como vino. El hombre pensó unos momentos en ella y en todo cuanto habían hablado con Catelyn de la muchacha.

Desde luego, él se había topado con salvajes con anterioridad. Desde que fuera un niño, su ama de cría les contaba historias aterradoras sobre esos seres que se bañaban con sangre de cabrito, adoraban a los árboles con una cara tallada en el tronco y quemaban niños para sus dioses. La presencia del pueblo libre era el símbolo más distintivo de Westeros como nación. La leyenda dice que aproximadamente quinientos años antes, al norte del todo hubo un muro enorme que separaba los pueblos del bosque encantado, lugar donde moraban los salvajes. Ahora en cambio no hay muro, pero ellos siguen habitando en todos los bosques, extendiéndose como hormigas crueles y hambrientas.

Últimamente, había una migración masiva de salvajes, como si todos quisieran escapar de algo o de alguien inmiscuyéndose en la gran ciudad invernal, sin temor a la Guardia de la Noche. Edmure los había visto, con sus capas de pieles y brazaletes de oro sin pulir, con aquellas flechas envenenadas de las que Nan, su ama de cría, tanto les contara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los muertos vivientes emergían del bosque encantado, llevando su destrucción y muerte a la gran ciudad, lo entendió y tuvo compasión de todos ellos, pues no parecían tan malos.

Había sido él quien abatió a los zombies que intentaban comerse a Val, él quien la tiró a la puerta abierta del hospital en que ahora estaban. Comprobaron que la muchacha era silenciosa y parecía tener la mirada perdida, y tenía en su rostro las marcas recientes del dolor. Edmure, galante como él solo, había intentado sociabilizar con ella sin conseguir más que rechazo.

-Déjala, Ed, está en una ciudad desconocida, sola y asustada –La había defendido Catelyn la primera semana de su cautiverio con esa bondad suya que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo luego añadió –He descubierto que es familiar del jefe de todos los salvajes. Hija, seguramente.

A Edmure le picaban las manos de curiosidad. -¡No! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por una discusión con Viserys –Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. –Él comenzó con eso del dragón para acostarse con ella, pero Val se mosqueó y le gritó en la cara algo como: ¡serás el dragón, pero el magnar de los magnares, que es sangre de mi sangre, es un cuervo y te picoteará esos ojos horribles que tienes si no me dejas en paz!

-«Magnar» significa «Señor» en la lengua antigua –Se sorprendió Edmure, abriendo los ojos como platos. –Dioses, Cat, aquí tenemos algo parecido a una princesa salvaje, si es verdad lo que dice.

-Así es –Asintió ella esa vez, serena como siempre, fría y distante como una hermosa estatua de hielo. Ned había dejado su huella en su hermana, una marca imborrable de Stark que él, con todas sus caricias, no podría quitar. Se compadeció de Cat como nunca antes.

-Dioses –Repitió él sin creerlo, de repente algo asustado. –Si podemos dar crédito a la mitad de lo que nos contó la vieja Nan, esa niña ha sido violada por un centenar de salvajes, bañada en sangre de bebé recién sacrificado, entregada a su padre para que se case con ella y luego sometida a ponerse aros de hierro ardiente en los pezones. –El solo imaginar a la hermosa mujer aullando de dolor a la luz de la luna, rodeada de árboles y hielo, lo hizo sonreír con tristeza. –Y tan bonita que es... yo le podría haber dado un trato mucho mejor. –Pero al ver la cara que había puesto su hermana, supo que no tuvo necesidad de decir eso. La besó y la acarició, demostrándole así que seguía siendo bella, como ninguna.

Se espantó los recuerdos de la mente al ver que Viserys le hablaba. Más bien dicho, le estaba gritando en la cara, para el espanto de Catelyn, la risa de Theon y la indiferencia de Val.

-¡no puedes ignorarme para siempre, trucha saltarina! Soy el dragón, el tercero de su nombre, rey de los...

-¿Vamos a ver si queda comida? –Preguntó Theon Greyjoy interrumpiendo el discurso que podía recitar sin problemas. Catelyn era fuerte y fría, Val era una chica del pueblo libre poco mayor que él acostumbrada al hielo y el hambre, Viserys era un rey y por sus venas corría la sangre Targaryen, Edmure ya tenía treinta años y había sobrevivido a otras grandes cosas, pero él solo era un crío de dieciocho años. En sí no era nada comparado con todos los demás.

Theon no quería estar allí, tal vez era lo único que tenía en común con la gente que compartía su refugio. Había llegado a ese hospital de forma muy similar a los demás, corriendo por su vida, aunque él lo hizo antes. Dos días estuvo solo, oyendo los sonidos distantes de la calle y los gruñidos de dichos seres que deambulaban, buscándole, intentando comerle. Cuando oyó el golpeteo y los gritos de personas vivas, su corazón saltó de alegría pensando que Asha venía a rescatarle, pero no fue así. Cuatro personajes, entre los que se encontraba el mismísimo rey (¡guay!) y una bellísima chica salvaje con las tetas más grandes que había visto jamás, hicieron su irrupción asustados, agitados pero ilesos.

Por una parte agradeció la compañía. Edmure y sus chistes subidos de tono siempre lograban arrancarle una sonrisa, además que lo halagaba por cada anécdota picaresca que le contaba. Catelyn era algo así como una madre y aunque lo miraba con frío desdén cada vez que podía, debía agradecerle que hubieran mantenido la comida a salvo al menos la primera semana. Era equitativa, distribuyendo todo en porciones iguales (para el disgusto de Viserys, pues él seguía diciendo que le correspondía la ración más grande por ser el rey), era quien mandaba a vigilar las tablas de la ventana para cerciorarse de que ningún muerto pudiera entrar. Lo único malo de la mujer era que no permitía que se acercaran a Val. ¡Vamos! La chica estaba deseosa, Theon se lo notaba en la cara ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se atrevería a rechazar una noche de pasión con Greyjoy de Pyke? Solo ella.

Inclusive había llegado a regocijarse medianamente de los berrinches provocados por el Rey Mendigo. La conversación que más habían disfrutado había sido cuando él habló tanta peste de su hermana menor, Daenerys, que según él había pasado por la cama de media capital y al menos un cuarto de la ciudad invernal. Theon habría cambiado de buena gana al platinado por su hermanita; seguramente las noches serían menos frías. Val no le servía de mucho en dar calor y Catelyn estaba muy vieja. Se imaginó por un instante metido en su cama sobre ella, acariciándola y llenando su lecho vacío. La idea casi lo hace soltar una carcajada allí mismo, pero su hambre era demasiada y la situación muy tensa como para hacerlo. Viserys se veía muy cabreado, la salvaje más triste que nunca y los hermanos Tully intercambiaron miradas.

-Las galletas ya se acabaron, Theon. –Comentó Edmure en tono grave. Tenía una boca hecha para sonreír, pero en ese momento no estaba sonriendo, ni mucho menos. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió levemente uno de los tablones para mirar al exterior. –Siguen allí.

A Greyjoy no le hizo falta preguntar a quién se estaba refiriendo. La cara del pelirrojo adquirió el color de la leche cortada y puso en seguida la tabla en su lugar, observando a todos con sus ojos alegres. Catelyn le devolvió una mirada intensa, llena de sentimiento fraternal, eso se podía notar a leguas; Viserys se retorció las manos y comenzó a mascullar cosas sin sentido; Val abrió los ojos y fue a comprobar ella misma si las palabras de Edmure eran ciertas y él… solo sonrió, como siempre, más consciente de la situación de lo que demostraba.

-Son más –Dijo la chica salvaje con aquella expresión fría y hermosa en su rostro pálido.

-Dioses ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Edmure parecía verdaderamente desolado. Theon tenía una esperanza que se hacía cada vez más remota conforme el tiempo pasaba, y era que la guardia de la noche viniera a rescatarlos. En el hospital no contaban con armas, no había demasiada comida y cada vez eran más los que se arremolinaban allí para comerlos.

-No hay comida –Comentó el rey realmente preocupado –No tenemos nada, nos vamos a morir de hambre aquí.

-Los ciudadanos no saben nada –Resopló Val mirando al rubio con los ojos en blanco. –Cuando el invierno llega allí en el bosque, no hay caza. Los lobos se mueren de hambre incluso, la carne de los cerdos es mustia y se nos mueren los cabritos. Las cosechas se marchitan y se acaban; mueren los niños de pecho y los ancianos. Cuando llega el frío...

Se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos por un instante que a todos se les hizo eterno. Theon notó que una parte de su mente estaba tan absorta que incluso contenía el aliento para oír mejor. Los augurios de la chica salvaje le ponían los pelos de punta y notó con cierta satisfacción que no era el único.

-¿Qué sucede, Val? –Preguntó Catelyn con suavidad, acercándose a la muchacha. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a todos los presentes con una extraña sonrisa triste.

-Moriremos –Dijo al final, con serena determinación. Theon no sabía si era el encierro, el hambre, la incertidumbre o el aburrimiento, pero de un momento a otro tenía muchísimo miedo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarse a alguien o acostarse en su camastro para no oír la profunda voz de aquella chica. –Hoy no, ni mañana, pero llegó el invierno y no hay posibilidades. No hay salida.

-Hay una –Contradijo con un nudo extraño en la garganta. El miedo lo había hecho hablar como un niño chiquito, con una voz aguda y chillona. –Mi hermana... la guardia...

-Los cuervos serán carroña esta vez –Dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Parecía infinitamente triste y estaba poniendo a Theon muy nervioso con aquel tema. Una parte de sí se repetía que no debía tomar en serio a una ignorante aborigen que le reza a un alcornoque con ojos, pero su inconsciente temía que estuviera en lo cierto.

-Por favor –Viserys miraba a Val con una súplica muda en sus ojos violeta. Theon supo que estaba muerto de miedo. –Queremos comer la última galleta. Queremos que cierres esa boca de salvaje que tienes.

-Está bien –Dijo ella con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros. –Como su alteza ordene. Me callaré y cerraré la boca, pero no podrán decir que no lo advertí. Moriremos. Moriremos todos...

Podía tener razón. Eso era lo que más inquietaba a Theon Greyjoy. Al final no quedaban galletas, pero sí un trozo de queso rancio y mustio que en una época no muy lejana de su vida le habría resultado incomible, pero esta vez lo devoró con avidez. La realidad de la pequeña despensa lo sacudió como un disparo. Era su último alimento, lo poco que les quedaba. Edmure intentó bromear con que al paso que iban, tendrían que empastillarse para no morir, pero a nadie le resultó divertido. Todos tenían sabor a vilis en la garganta, síntoma del miedo y las dudas.

-Asha, ven por favor –Pensó, suplicante, mientras el día avanzaba trémulo y lento como un gusano. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho la salvaje. –Los cuervos se convertirán en carroña...


End file.
